My Knight IN A Shinning Amour
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: YUGI TRIES TO TELL YAMI SOMETHING. WHEN THEY WERE TOGETHER. YUGI COMPARED YAMI AS A KNIGHT IN A SHINNING AMOUR. YUGIxYAMI... A SOMEWHAT TEA BASHING


Angel: I know I need a break from all this sadness so I'm writing this one for now. It's a one shot Yugi and Yami. Enjoy

* * *

**My Knight and Shinning Amour**

***Yugi Pov***

You where right there, when I was bullied by Ushio and his gang, you where right there to recues me in the time. Even thou I was in danger numerous times, from our enemies from the past and present. But you where always there saving me just in time. In a way you were my knight and shinning amour saving your true love.

* * *

We when thru all lot of good and bad situations going back and forward. We when thru all lot together, helping me too search for grandpa soul when it was taken away from us; we had to go to Duelist Kingdom. Going thru all those duels even going against Bakura in the shadow realm when my friends and me where trapped in our favorite cards. To reach to the top to face Pegasus to save not only Grandpa's souls even the Kaiba's Brothers as well.

The day that we when to the museum we where shock that you where a great mighty pharaoh that saved the world from evil and the shadow games. With that the battle city began we search high and low for the Egyptians god cards. Even you help Tea and Joey, when they where under control of Marik and Malik. You did not stop at anything to get to the top finalist. When we faced Marik, you never saw me as your weak side. Even though we where dueling in the Shadow Realm again. I never lost hope on you through out the duel.

When Dartz came to the picture, we face the dangers of the Seal Oricalcous. We never lost fate. Until you lost your fate on the cards when you where facing Rafael so you to play the card. It sealed me in the puzzle no way to connect you thru our link. When you lost, the seal was going to take you away from me. Therefore, I broke the seal. I took your place in the seal. I heard from Joey and the gang telling me that after you lost me you when to desperation and guilt what you have done. Even you where with our friend you felt lonely through out those difficult challenges, you were self-determine to get me back to you. When you face Darts, he used a dirty trick to get to you. Nevertheless, you never fail. You knew that I always be loyal to you. Even thou Dartz was telling you to quit to, give up during your duel. You took what little hope you have and crushed it when you where considering to give up. However, something more happened to you; your present memories of us, our friends help you to fight and find a new light of hope to shine and defeat Dartz in his own game. In with that, you won everyone's souls and including mine. You defeated all the evil in this world.

When I when with you to your memories when you where a great Pharaoh. You risk your life you have your country and people safe from Zork and Bakura. As we stand dueling each other in the ceremonial Duel, so you could go to the afterlife with your family and friends. I heard thru our mind-link that you do not want to leave that their was something that you wanted to tell me. Even thou right now it is hard to believe that you are losing against me. With all my tears, I do not want you to leave me.

/Yugi I need to tell you something important to you/ you said thru our link

/What is it Atem/ I said

/I...I love you Aibou/

I could only cry even more I want you to stay. However, it is only the gods decision to make you part of this time period.

/I love you too Yami/

I know that I cannot do anything about it. In the end I won, I could not stand to see you leaving this world.

* * *

*Authors Pov*

Yami walks towards Yugi kneed in front of him.

"Yugi I love you no matter what"

"I love you too. Mou hitori no boku"

Yami stand up with Yugi in his arms. He step away from him. He yells his true name

"In the name of Atem"

The doors did not open. As they looked confused, why haven't the doors of the afterlife open? When then the goddess Hathor and Ra appear in front of us.

'_Pharaoh Atem as we could see that you and your light have feeling for each other. I could see those feeling are deeper then they are. You will still have accessed to have your shadow magic only to have your lights and family to be safe. Therefore, Pharaoh Atem we are going to leave you in this world with your light. But remember when your light past away you both will enter the afterlife.'_

Yami was happy to hear those words. A bright flash accrued around Yami, Bakura, and Marik grating them a body of there own to be in this world.

* * *

Yami raced toward his aibou when Tea stopped him.

"Pharaoh I'm glad that they choose you to stay" said Tea

Yami complete ignored her. He turned around to see his aibou looking straight at him. He was about to pull Yugi in to a kiss. When Tea reached out and pulled Yami in to a kiss. When Seto's past, life sister appeared, pulled Tea away from Yami, and dragged Tea into the Shadow Realm. Yami pulled Yugi into a heart full, passionate kiss to his aibou. The spirit of Seto's past life sister came forth and whisper to Isis in her ear.

Even thought Isis was a past priestess understood why Tea was taken away.

The gang run out of the tomb to start a new life with there loved ones. Nevertheless, never knew why Tea was in the shadow realm. However, they did not care because she was gone all that that matter to them. Therefore, they could live there live how they wanted, without a whore stopping them.

THE END

* * *

Angel: WOW me somewhat evil *smirks*  
Yami: Nah. I wonder who is Seto's sister  
Yugi: ~smack Yami head~  
Yami: Ow aibou what was that for  
Yugi: Seto's sister is Sekhmet remember.  
Yami: what she just appered for a few seconds  
Angel: Duh! i didnt wanted her to in every sotry  
Yami: oh  
Comment or review... NO FLAMES


End file.
